


bicycles, but different

by kidscupsplease



Series: bisexuality [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bi-Cycle, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscupsplease/pseuds/kidscupsplease
Summary: reggie comes out, then is hit by the bi-cycle
Series: bisexuality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	bicycles, but different

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first jatp fic. i’m currently being hit by the bi-cycle and i just feel like projecting all my feelings on a fictional character.
> 
> they’re all alive in this. 
> 
> hope u enjoy :)

3 months ago

Julie, Luke, and Alex are in the studio playing around with their instruments and writing songs when Reggie walks in, a nervous expression on his face. 

“Uh, hey guys, can we...uh...talk?” Reggie said hesitantly, approaching everyone in the studio.

“ Of course Reggie, is everything alright? Julie asked.

“Yeah, you seem really nervous.” “You know you can tell us anything” Alex and Luke add.

“Uh, yeah, thanks guys” he says, breathing heavy. 

Julie, Luke, and Alex move to the couch to give Reggie their undivided attention.

“Uh, okay. Uhm... I-“ Reggie stops himself and turns the other way. “It’s just that. I’m-“ he stops himself again, feeling his chest tighten. 

There’s a pause before Luke speaks.

“Reggie, if you don’t feel ready to tell us, that’s fine. There isn’t any pressure to share anything with us until you’re comfortable.”

Julie and Alex nod in agreement

“Thanks guys, I- I want to tell you, but I’m scared.” Reggie says, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

“No matter what you tell us, we’ll always love and accept you.” Julie says. 

He takes a deep breath, andthere’s another pause. 

“ I’m...I’m...I can’t do it.” Reggie whispers, and for a brief moment, he turns around to face the group with a tear rolling down his face, before running out of the studio, leaving Julie, Alex, and Luke on the couch. 

“I hope he’s okay,” Alex said.

“Yeah, but whatever it is, it must be really important to him, we shouldn’t push it.” Julie said. 

“Agreed” Luke and Alex said in tandem.

They went back to their instruments, hoping their friend was okay.

-

Reggie went to the beach, a place he often found himself in. He went to the sand, floped on his back, and looked at the sun. Whenever he was stressed, he’d come here and just listen to the water. 

“How come I just can’t say it, it’s two words.” he thought

“If Alex could tell them, why can’t I? I know they’ll still accept me, but I’m still scared they won’t.” 

“What if they think differently of me. That it’s just a phase, or that I’m confused, or sex-crazed, or greedy. I can’t loose them, not after loosing everyone else I love.”

Reggie started to cry and continued to lay there, listening to the waves coming in and out of shore. 

-

It’s almost 10 PM and Reggie hasn’t come back to the studio. 

“Should we go looking for him?” Julie said. 

“I’m not sure, what if he doesn’t want to see us?” Alex said.

“Well-“ Luke started to say before they heard the door open.

It was Reggie. His head was down and he started fidgeting with his hands again.

The room went silent.

“Hey guys.” Reggie said in a low voice. He sniffled, trying to clear his nose.

“Hey Reg.” Luke said. 

“Uh, I’m sorry about earlier, I just– I just don’t want you guys to judge me. And I know you won’t, but I don’t want to loose you guys.” Reggie said. 

“Reggie, well never abandon you. Nothing will change between any of us, we all support you.” Luke said. 

Reggie took a deep breath to relive some of the tightness in his chest.

“Guys. I’m— I’m bisexual.”

Alex, Julie, and Luke all smiled, and went to go hug Reggie. 

He started to cry, knowing his friends accepted him.

—

Now

Reggie wasn’t sure of his bisexuality anymore. 

Ever since he came out, he felt weird, the feelings he felt were weird. Some days he would be so infatuated with girls, he’d think he’s straight. But the other days, he’d really be into guys and think about them all day. It was so confusing. 

He hasn’t brought up him being bi since he came out. He just wanted to crawl back in the closet, not because he didn’t trust his friends, but because he feels like he lied to them. He’s not actually sure he’s bi anymore with all these conflicting feelings. 

Questioning his sexuality wasn’tanything new. Even before he came out, he’d stay up until 2 AM thinking about who he was attracted to. 

Today was an especially hard day. He felt really down, guilty, and confused. He just wanted an answer, wanted to stop being confused and hurt.

He decided to not go to the studio that day, not having the energy to; he just laid in his bed thinking about his feelings. Why couldn’t he just pick a side?

He was brought out of his thoughtsby a knock at the door. He didn’t feel like getting up, and continued laying in his bed. 

“Hey Reg, it’s Luke.” Luke said, muffled by the door. 

“Come in” Reggie said, planting his face back on his pillow after. 

Luke opened the door. Reggie’s room was dark, the only light coming from his CD player, which had their demo track inside playing at a low volume.

“Hey, are you okay? We missed you at the studio today.” he said, approaching the bed. 

Reggie didn’t respond.

“Well you know we’re always here for you to talk to.” Luke said, sitting on the bed.

“I’m just really confused Luke.” Reggie finally spoke. “Remember when I told you guys I was bisexual.” 

“Yeah”

“Well even before then, but especially now, I’ve been having all these different conflicting feelings for different people, and I just don’t know how to handle them. Sometimes I have strong feelings for one sex, over the other, and vice versa, but what does that mean?” he said, sitting up looking at Luke. 

“I’m not sure Reg, but you shouldn’t feel pressure to label yourself. Sexuality is fluid, and your label shouldn’t consume or control you.” Luke said, putting a hand on Reggie’s shoulder 

“I just feel guilty, like I lied to you guys.” Reggie admitted. 

“You didn’t lie to us. Your just figuring yourself out. No matter what you choose, we’re always here for you.” Luke said 

The room went silent, only the faint noise of the CD player. 

“Hey Luke...can I have a hug?” Reggie asked, avoiding eye contact with Luke. 

“Sure Reg.” Luke said, getting off the bed, making his way to Reggie.

Reggie like hugs, especially from Luke. They were just about the same height, and he could comfortably fit his chin in the crook of his neck; and he felt safe wrapped in his strong arms. 

They stood like that for awhile until Reggie pulled away. 

“Thanks Luke.” Reggie said, adjusting his eyes to look at Luke.

“No problem Reggie. We’ll always be here for you, to talk to, as a shoulder to cry on, whatever you need.” Luke said. 

“I know.” Reggie said, a smile coming on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> i didn’t really know how to end this, but it was very cathartic for me *shrugs*


End file.
